


A miracle within a curse

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Albinism, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Imprisonment, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), albino!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: A village is on its last legs as the omegas of said village have been dying from a disease that has plagued them. Now only down to one omega they blessed that this special albino has not gotten the disease, though once a traveler comes through the village it changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fanfic “The Fruit of Barren Lands”  
> Thought that Loki and Thor deserved a happy ending from what the comments suggested. So here’s my version of it with a happy ending.

This village of once happy alphas, omegas and Betas is dying. 

For a disease has come to their land killing off the omegas one by one. Even the ones who have not come to age were affected. One young girl one of the last two fertile omegas has died after giving birth to which seemed like her two hundredth child and sadly was a stillbirth and a omega two now gone. 

They now had to rely on their albino omega the last and have been blessed to not get the plague that has cursed the land of this village. This young male was very special to them and they could not risk losing their last omega he needed to be breeded with quickly and hopefully have more omegas than alphas and betas like the last. 

Sadly that was not the case as when the children were birthed and checked only came out as alphas,and the ones that were omegas came as stillborns. This was not what the people wanted from the beautiful white omega and kept trying until more omegas came alive even if it was until this omega died either from childbirth or the disease killed him as he was getting sicker over the years giving birth in the village. 

One day a lone traveler came across the village a man of different names blacksmith, outlaw, messenger. But for now he was only a passer by coming through the village to find what he could sustain before going back on his way to travel. 

The villagers gave him strange looks of fearing what this stranger could do in the village that may no longer exist. Until the leader of the village came up to him “How may we help you in our village stranger? If you wish food and or water we can only give you what we have very little of.” 

“Just give me what you can sir for I wish not to take a lot of things form a dying village.” 

“If you wish to compensate with a fertile omega we will reward you greatly of what is left of our grain and other supplies for your travel.” 

“If only I know that of who is willing, I would.” Thor put a few apples and meat into his sacks for later. 

“Yes, but he will not last much longer as the disease is now getting him ill and our last.” 

Thor heard of rumors about a beautiful white omega giving birth to beautiful children some white as snow and others regular like the fathers who have mated with him. “Is it alright if I see him?” 

The leader’s eyes narrow “If you seek taking pleasure with our omega I will have you killed. He is already with child anyway.” 

“I promise that I will only look at him if he permits to.” 

“It is not his permission you seek but that of his bodyguard and guardian Ulric. Come with me and I will show you to him but be warned if you dare do any untoward acts on the omega you will be killed.” 

Thor follows the leader to a small hut like building having a tall bulky alpha standing in front of the door way. They stop in front of him and the leader spoke “Ulric this alpha would like to see the omega. Do not worry he will not do any acts upon him though if he does you know what to do.” 

Ulric grunts and nods unlocking the door and stepping aside to allow Thor into the hut. Going inside he questioned if the door was always locked, looking around Thor was very amazed at how it looked like royalty lived in the hut as an albino omega with beautiful cushioning drapes over the windows. 

Thor stopped at a door which he presumed is where the omega resides in he kneels down in front of the door saying “Hello, my name is Thor I’m nothing but a simple traveler paying my respect. I was allowed to visit you, though I am a idiot for not knowing your name. May I be let inside so we can be acquainted to see each other?” 

Putting his ear up to the door Thor heard moaning as to what sounded like someone getting up from slumber “I am sorry, have I disturbed you from sleeping?” 

A faint voice was then heard “W-who are you?” 

“My name is Thor. Can I have yours?” he opens the door seeing the omega chained to the bed posts as he shakenily lets out “I-I’m Loki. I’m already with child.” as Thor walks over to him. 

“Do not worry I mean no harm to you.” Thor could now see his full body the rumors were true this omega was very beautiful lovely cheekbones, rose red eyes, and long white hair. Loki didn’t believe him as he pushed back as far that the shackles could allow him crying he lets out “I am already with child!” while Thor leans over him. 

Seeing that he was very much with child looking like he may give birth at any day now “I’m not here to impregnate please believe what I am saying.” 

“You don’t want to take pleasure with me?” 

“Unless you want me to. I’m a gentleman coming to omegas unlike other bastard alphas. I will not even touch you unless given permission to from you.” 

Thor glanced at the omega’s eyes seeing tears of joy and relief ran down his face. He could tell that Loki was ill from the disease yet they put him in chains why? Loki noticed his glance and sighed “I’m the last of the omegas in this village have been for 10 years now. It was an honor for me chosen by our leader to bare children.” 

He takes a deep breathe having new tears of sorrow “It was good for a while but when I refused to give anymore children I was chained not allowed to escape they imprisoned me here.” he wept “seeing nothing but nameless and faceless alphas come to plant their seed into me. What’s worse is that neighbors, friends, cousins came were rough and hurt me.” 

He takes another breath “but anyone who tries is killed by Ulric outside my own father. There is not any rape he has not witnessed on his son. I’ve been waiting until the day I die so I don’t have to go through this anymore.” he cried 

Thor couldn’t help but wipe a few tears away himself as he reaches out to Loki to give him comfort but Loki backs away again “I promise Loki I won’t ever hurt you what I said before I meant it.” 

“You say that now but eventually you will. They always do.” 

Thor takes Loki’s hands into his “I don’t lie Loki. I promise that I will get you out of here tonight and heal you of the disease. Just wait for me.” 

***Later that night***

Thor goes back to the hut seeing Ulric still standing guard he waves to him saying “I figure that you might be hungry please have this piece of bread to crave your hunger.” he gives Ulric the bread though what he didn’t know was that the bread was poisoned Thor poured venom from a tiger snake on the piece. 

Causing Ulric to die easily without making a sound. Thor goes into the hut and to Loki’s room “I’m back Loki I promised I’d be back for you.” 

Loki looks up to him and smiles coughing “thank you Thor.” 

Thor quickly picks the locks of the chains letting Loki finally free. “Quickly let’s get out of here before they come. I know a secret hut where they won’t find us. Don’t try to walk you’re very weak. Will you allow me to carry you?” Thor says 

“Yes, you have my permission.” 

Without question Thor picks Loki up and hurries out of the village running as fast as he could hearing the horses behind him. When far enough away Thor hid himself and Loki behind a large boulder as the horses with the guards pass by them, they were now safe. 

“I think we’re okay now. Come down this way is the hut I was talking about.” Thor begins to walk in the direction but Loki felt pain down his side “T-Thor I- Gah! I think my child is coming!” 

Thor gasps “okay don’t worry. I’m get you to the hut and I have a friend there to help out.” he then runs to the hut entering it “Mother, please help this young omega he is give birth.” Frigga looks at her son gives a quick nod and hurries to get warm water and towels. 

Setting Loki down on one of the beds as he holds his hand “Don’t worry I’m here for you Loki. I’m here” 

***A few hours later***

There were bloody towels everywhere one could say that there was a murder at this little hut. Frigga holds the crying baby in her arms smiling “congratulations it’s a lovely female omega white as milk.” she hands Loki the child he held her closely finally getting to see one of his children. 

For the years he was locked up he never got to name, nurse or see the faces of his children. “What happens now?” he looks at Thor, Thor smiles and kisses his lips “It’s a new beginning for you. Your life is now your own.” 

“Then can I stay here with you?” 

Thor chuckles “yes I’d like you to stay with me, mother and I can make you better from the disease. Now what is your child’s name?” 

Loki looks down the the baby whining in his arms “Miracle. That’s her name.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the person who said that this was exactly what it was based on this is my reply to you.  
> I stated in the notes that it was for people who wanted a happy ending with the two. Plus mine has a lot of differences compared to "The Fruit of Barren Lands"  
> \- Loki is albino, the one in "The Fruit of Barren Lands" was not  
> \- the baby survived and was an albino omega two very rare things for the story universe  
> \- the body guard was poisoned instead of Thor just breaking in  
> these are just a few differences, the only things similar are probably where Thor and Loki meet. Along with this Epilogue which the original also didn't have.
> 
> Also yes after a million years I've decided to add another chapter hope old readers like it along with new readers

**~*~*Five years later~*~**

It had been five years since that night of escape from his village and Loki was living a happy life with Thor. After the night of the escape and the birth of miracle they soon left Frigga's home and moved to a home of their own. 

Of course Thor continued to travel the land though now mostly as a thief by the village he rescued Loki from. It was hard for any village that he went back to trust him again or for new villages he went to he was already a enemy in their eyes. 

But as the years have passed it started to get clam with him on his travels. The rumors from the village Loki was from seemed to stop over the five years, though it didn't stop some villagers to still see him as a bad person wanting to steal their omegas as well. 

As for the disease Loki had just a few days after escaping Frigga helped him with some herbal medicine having him drink it at least once a day before supper. Soon he was starting to feel more lively than when he was imprisoned by his village. 

Now at his and Thor's home Loki was doing laundry hanging the sheets up on the rope to dry. When hearing footsteps behind him he turned nothing was there shrugging he went bag to putting the clips on the sheets. 

The footsteps started to get closer but he couldn't see of where they were coming from. Then the footsteps came running up to him he felt a bump against his legs looking down he saw one of his sheets "BOO!" 

He chuckled "oh my why isn't it a little ghost, coming to scare me." saying in a playful scared voice "what ever should I do! There is no one to protect me!" 

The little child under the sheet giggled pulling the sheet off "Mommy! Don't be scared it's me!" the little girl said as the sheet got off her body showing her white skin, hair and red eyes wearing an adorable flower like dress. 

Loki continues to chuckle picking his daughter up kissing her forehead "I know my dear I was just pretending. Think you can help me put the sheets up? Daddy's coming home tonight." 

Miracle cheers "Yay! Will he stay longer this time?" 

Loki nods "It's what he plans darling." 

He sets his little girl back down and hands her the clips to hold while he puts the sheets and other clothes up. 

**~*~*Later that night~*~**

While making dinner and Miracle playing with a cloth doll. The front door opened as someone walked in "daddy!" the little girl cheers running up to him Thor looks down at her smiling "There's my little miracle!" picking her up and spinning her around making her laugh. 

"How are you doing darling?" 

"I'm doing great! Mommy and me did all the chores so the house looked nice for you." 

Thor smiles "wow that's wonderful dear, I thought I walked into the wrong house at first." he puts his daughter down as they walk into the kitchen together "hello my love." Thor greets 

Loki goes up and hugs him giving him a kiss on his lips "My savior, you've returned from traveling." 

"That's correct and I'm very happy to see you both." 

He and Loki both smile at each other before kissing again "come, dinner is ready my love." 

Thor and Miracle go over to the table while Loki goes over to the fire scooping two bowls of soup coming back over to the table setting each bowl in front of his family. Along with a plate of meat and vegetables. 

Taking hands with each other they pray thanking god for the meal they had and for having Thor come back home safe and unharmed. Done they start to eat their meal. 

Looking at his mate Thor clears his throat "Loki I have something to tell you after dinner." 

"What is it about Thor?" Loki looks back up at him. 

Thor looks down at his food "it's... about your village, I know it's tough to talk about but it is important that you know." 

Loki nods while continuing to eat "alright dear, Miracle after dinner please go upstairs to bed." 

Miracle frowns "but mommy, I want to hear about your home!" she whined 

Thor gives a small glare to her "Miracle listen to your mother, it's not for children to hear about." sighing in defeat Miracle nods "okay daddy." and she continues to eat her dinner. 

**~*~*After dinner~*~**

Miracle heads up to her room while Thor and Loki sit with each other in the living room. "What is the news of my village darling?" Loki asks rubbing his lover's chin. 

"In the villages I've traveled to, I've heard that your home died out after I rescued you. I don't know how long it took but I figured it has been over the years we've been raising Miracle." 

Loki looks down "I assume I'm the only one left of my village.." 

"I'm very sorry my love. Maybe when Miracle is older we could bring her there and-" 

"No. Thor I'm glad you told me.. but I do not wish to go back to that village even if to show respect for those who met death once I was gone, all those years locked up and used to only give babies. I'm sorry but I will never want to go back to that hell." 

Sighing Thor nods chuffing his cheek "As you wish my dear." Loki smiled taking his hand in his "thank you. Now how about making me happy for all these nights you were away." 

Thor smirks "I gladly will." he pulls Loki into a kiss as clothes started to be removed. A night of howls were going to be heard.


End file.
